


5 Hugs with Gabriel that Made Someone Uncomfortable +1 Hug that Definitely Didn't

by madwriter223



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Brothers, Crack, Gabriel likes being a little shit, Gen, Hugs, Humor, Ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title explains itself. Crack, oh the lovely crack. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Hugs with Gabriel that Made Someone Uncomfortable +1 Hug that Definitely Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy writing these 5+1 things, can you tell?
> 
> Enjoy.

1.  
Dean grumbled to himself when he felt Sam press up against his side. He knew they should've looked for another motel, he knew they should've. But it was fucking late and they hadn't had a good night's sleep in two weeks at the least. So they had to take the only frickin' vacancy.

No doubles. One king-sized bed only.

Fucking Hell. He really should've remembered Sam was a sleep-hugger.

He tried to shift away from the insistent touch, but no. He tried to nudge his brother back onto his side, but no. The little bitch, in fact, went a step further – he draped an arm around Dean middle and tried to climb onto him.

Come to think about it, Sam's body felt kinda... small. Not as tall as it should feel. Whatever, it's not like Dean sleep-addled brain was firing on all cylinders.

He turned around, fully intending to give Sam a piece of his mind with a solid kick. He froze, however, when he saw Sam's face.

Sam's face that looked suspiciously like Gabriel's.

He tensed up, his eyes opening so wide his fucking brows hurt. His muscles ached from the tension and his head swam from the sudden rush of adrenaline. And Gabriel? The fucker scrunched up his face and mumbled something, looking like he was seriously only half-awake. He tried nuzzling at Dean, and Dean _did not_ flinch, thank you very much. 

Then Gabriel, obviously dissatisfied with his 'pillow' going all hard on him, lifted himself onto all fours. Without opening his eyes, he crawled onto the other side of the bed and frickin' _flopped_ onto Sam's chest. He wiggled and shifted around 'till he found a nice comfy position, then relaxed back into sleep.

And Sam, the fucking little bitch, actually wrapped his arms around the archangel and fucking _snuggled_. Made a happy little noise and _snuggled_. With an archangel. With fucking _Gabriel_.

'Fuck this.' Dean thought to himself as he scrambled up and off the bed. 'I'm sleeping in the car!'

2.  
They were doing it again. Dean and Castiel. Eye-fucking. In front of him. Normally, Sam wouldn't bat an eyelash. He got used to the constant UST, cause hey, who wouldn't, right? Didn't mean he felt fully comfortable witnessing it. No, he just tried to ignore them whenever they were like that. He also tried not to wonder what they were thinking about when they were doing it.

However, this time was slightly different. There was an Archangel eye-fucking right along with them. Practically only at Castiel, but still.

The moment those two had begun their thing, Gabriel had stopped fiddling with the radio (somehow finding porn each time) and turned to stare at Castiel. A full on stare, you know the one – no blinking, no movement. As if Gabriel was reading Castiel's thoughts. And knowing him, he probably was. Wonder what Cas was thinking about that was so interesting to the Archangel?

The younger angel hadn't noticed yet. Neither did Dean. But Sam was becoming more and more aware of how... _weird_ this was. I mean, _seriously_ Weird. Capital letter included.

And then, to make matters that much worse, Gabriel suddenly grinned and launched himself at Castiel. “Lusty thoughts!” He yelled in a sing-song voice as he hugged him tightly (and forcefully). “Oooooh, my little bro's growing up!”

That and the way Castiel blushed bright red was enough info Sam needed to decide he really didn't need to know what Cas thought about while he and Dean were eye-fucking.

He really, really didn't.

3.  
“BROTHER GABRIEL!!” 

They all froze in their tracks, eyes wide. Three of them knew that voice. They remembered the owner of that voice with a near painful clarity.

They turned around, just in time to see a stark naked, middle-aged and overweight dude snatch Gabriel away from them and into a crushing hug. The Archangel's feet didn't even meet the ground as he was swung to and fro.

Fucking hell. The Cupid.

“BROTHER GABRIEL, I THOUGHT YOU DEAD!! MY HEART SINGS WITH UNADULTERED JOY AND LOVE TO SEE YOU WELL!!”

A very happy Cupid.

Gabriel blinked in surprise then did something the Winchester brothers and Castiel really wished they hadn't seen. He bent his legs and wrapped them tightly around Cupid's wide waist. He curled his hands around the dude's head, messed up his hair and planted a big smooch (there really was no other way to call it) to the middle of his forehead.

“Yo, Cupes!! How's life treating yah?!” He asked cheerily, hugging the life right out of Cupid. And Cupid hugged right back, twirling them around and literally jiggling with glee.

Sam, Dean and Cas weren't sure which one of the two made them feel more like taking a shower. The Cupid with his incessant giggling and lovey-dovey-ness. Or Gabriel, who was now also naked and braiding flowers into Cupid's hair.

It was just so hard to decide, really.

4.  
“You stay the fuck away from me!!!”

“Aw, c'mon, Crowley. You don't mean that.”

“Yes. I do!”

“Come to Uncle Gabrie~l.”

“Don't you _dare_ come any closer!!”

“I know you want it!”

“I'd sooner eat my own fucking tailor myself!!”

“Don't fight it, Crowley!”

“I'll sick my hound on you!!”

“Poochie-Pooch? I'll just give him a hug too.”

“ _Don't_ call him that!!”

“What? Poochie-Pooch is a perfectly good name.”

“His name is _Growly_!!”

“Oh, please. That sounds like a Chihuahua trying to be macho.”

“Did you just compare my prized hellhound to a Chihuahua?”

“Mmmmmaybe.”

“You. Dick.”

“I know. Hey, Crowley, guess what?”

“What?”

“Gotcha!”

“GYAAAAAH!!!”

5.  
Gabriel flopped down across Bobby's lap, grinning from ear to ear as he looped his arms around the Hunter's shoulders. “Why, hello there, handsome.” He said, fluttering his eyelashes flirtatiously.

Dean had never seen Bobby move out of a chair that quickly.

Gabriel just shrugged and helped himself to Bobby's piece of the victory pie. It was chocolate, after all.

\+ 1 Hug that Definitely Didn't  
Dean grunted as he kicked the door open and made his way inside, along with the boneless angel hanging off his shoulder. Sam was right behind him, cursing as he tried to both carry Gabriel in his arms and keep him from snapping his fingers at the same time. So far, only three trees and several rocks had been changed into chocolate. And a field of poppies now grew M&Ms plants.

And Dean was now seriously considering talking Gabriel into starting a plantation of those. He'd be set for life.

Shaking his head, Dean slowly released his hold and guided Cas to drop onto the bed. The angel mumbled something sleepily and kicked his legs like a newborn calf, climbing higher onto the mattress. He rolled onto his side and curled into a semi-tight ball, his legs stretched out across the bed. He made a happy little sound as he dropped back into the blissed out sleep of the high.

Gabriel giggled.

God, how Dean hated witches. Especially witches that knew ancient curses affecting Angels and Archangels alike.

Sam set Gabriel onto the bed next to Cas then steadied him when it looked like Gabe would try to hug the floor. Gabriel giggled again (that sound was _so_ wrong), giving Sam a wobbly grin. He turned to stare at the younger angel and suddenly turned solemn.

He sat like that for a long time, just staring at Cas and swaying slightly from side to side. Finally, he reached out and grabbed Cas' trench coat. He tugged on it till it covered a little more of the angel's leg, then he smoothed it down with careful little pats. 

Gabriel grinned to himself in satisfaction and lay down himself. With his head against Castiel's hip. He sighed sleepily, fussed with the trench coat a little more and fell asleep.

The Winchesters stared at the sight the two angels made for a moment with blank expressions. Then Dean turned to his brother.

“Sam?”

“Yeah, Dean?”

“Get the fucking camera.”

Sam obeyed without question.


End file.
